1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to serial port management, and more particularly to a system and method for switching use of a serial port.
2. Description of Related Art
A serial port of a server can be used by a baseboard management controller (BMC) and a basic input output system (BIOS) of the server. The BMC or the BIOS uses the serial port by switching a multiplexer (MUX) of the server. If the BIOS has not been initialized and the BMC requests to use the serial port, the initialization of the BIOS has to be suspended until the BMC has used the serial port. The suspension of the initialization of the BIOS may degrade stability of the server.